The present disclosure relates to a radio receiver and a reception frequency setting method used therein, and a frequency setting device and a frequency setting method.
Radio receivers include tuning knobs for adjusting reception frequencies of radio waves. A user turns a tuning knob to tune to a desired reception frequency so as to receive voices or the like transmitted with a radio wave of the tuned reception frequency.